narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Beast
Beasts, also called wild animals, were any members of the animal kingdom native to the world of Narnia who lived completely among nature and in touch with their environment because of their lack of having any real social structure. Some, however, were intelligent enough to be able to communicate with humans, such as the sentient beings known as talking beasts. The majority of beasts, however, were non-sentient beings called "dumb beasts". Generally, throughout Narnian history, beasts were always ruled over by humans, who were capable of establishing a functioning society. A * Albatross: A large seabird; On Caspian X's voyage to the End of the World, an albatross appeared and led his ship safely away from the Dark Island. Lucy realized that the bird was in fact Aslan in a different form (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Ape: Large clever, tailless primate; the only known type of primate in Narnia other than humans. The talking ape Shift was responsible for plotting the False Aslan Affair (The Last Battle). B * Badger: A large striped, weasel-like carnivourous mammal; talking badgers were often intelligent, kind, and steadfast (Prince Caspian). * Bear: An enormous carnivourous mammal; unlike Earth bears, Narnian talking Bears were gentle creatures. A bear was traditionally one of the Marshals of the Lists. Sleeping and eating honey are among the habits and behaviours of the bears. The eldest of the Bulgy Bears was known to suck his paw at inopportune moments (Prince Caspian). * Beaver: A plump, semiaquatic rodent with a paddle-shaped tail and buck teeth; Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were among the rebels who fought against the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). The town of Beaversdam sits where the dam of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver was once situated. * Boar: C * Camel: A hoofed vegetarian mammal of the desert; Camels were intelligent creatures that lived in the Narnian Great Desert [The Horse and His Boy]. Two were seen when they were called out of the ground when Narnia was made [The Magician's Nephew]. * Cat: A small, predatory, carnivourous mammal that was domesticated on Earth, though could be found in the wild on Narnia; cats were aloof, intelligent, graceful creatures. One talking cat, Ginger, was notably changed back into a dumb animal by Aslan because of his treachery at the Battle of Stable Hill (The Last Battle). * Centaur: A sentient creature found only in Narnia, with the head, torso, and arms of a human but the body of a horse. Many of them are stated to have had chestnut colored coats and their hair and beards are stated to be a color similar to chestnut, but with a little more gold, or red, or brown, but some centaurs and have blonde hair or black hair. They were stern and wise. They could live for as long as five hundred years, and as a result they spent much time interpreting the movements of the stars over great cycles [The Last Battle]. They needed to eat two breakfasts to feed their two stomachs. For their human stomach, they eat "porridge and pavenders and kidneys and bacon and omelette and cold ham and toast and marmalade and coffee and beer". For their horse stomach, they graze on grass and eat "hot mash, some oats, and a bag of sugar" (The Silver Chair). One Centaur, Roonwit, drinks a bowl of wine enough for six strong men in one draught (The Last Battle). In battle the Centaurs used swords and hoofs, and are noted as excellent strategists. It is said that no one ever laughs at a Centaur, and that no one who values his life would ever try to put a saddle on one. D * Dog: A domesticated carnivorous canine mammal; the talking dogs of Narnia were intelligent, although they retaind stereotyipcal dog-like behaviour and appearance. One group of dogs "put their front paws on the shoulders of the humans and licked their faces". Dogs consider it either an insult or a demeaning punishment to call another dog a "boy" or a "girl". This is considered to be as demeaning as a human calling another human a "dog" (The Last Battle). * Donkey: A domesticated medium-sized horse-like mammal, donkeys were talking but foolish beasts. Silenus rode upon a Donkey during the Bacchanalia (Prince Caspian). One notable talking donkey is Puzzle who was easily manipulated by an ape named Shift''(The Last Battle). * 'Dragon: A scaly, reptilian creature found only on Narnia that could fly with bat-like wings and breathe fire and smoke; dragons hoarded gold and although they were classified as talking beasts by intelligence, they did not have the physiological ability to actually talk in any human language. They had once lived on Dragon Island and Eustace Scrubb, during a visit there, after watching a dragon die (who may have been a transformed Lord Octesian), spent a night in a dragon cave and tried on a piece of dragon gold. When he awoke, Edmund had discovered that he had turned into a dragon himself. This event changed Eustace's life, and Aslan soon turned him back into a human once his lesson was learned. There island was thus named after the dragon curse it maintained (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). Dragons, along with salamanders, also apparently inhabited Bism where they were put into an enchanted sleep when Eustace, Jill Pole, and Puddleglum were on their way to see the Lady of the Green Kirtle. At the end of Narnia, these dragons were finally awakened by Aslan to aid in the fiery destruction of the Narnian world by tearing up all of the trees before immediately growing old and dying, their flesh rotting away leaving behind only the skeletons. The behaviours and lifestyles of Narnian dragons were never fully studied. * '''Dryad: Dryads were tree spirits that were capable of leaving their trees and assuming a physical body resembling human form. Each individual dryad is spiritually bound to one tree and if that tree dies or is cut down, its dryad will die as well. Female dryads usually inhabit such tree as beeches, silver birches, larches and willows, while male dryads, who are usually referred to as "Wood Gods", are spiritually tied to trees like oaks, elms, hollies, and rowans. They were fond of dancing and often danced with fauns. They were capable of marrying human men and woman and sire human children. * Ducks 'were called out of the ground where they enjoyed to swim around the lakes in Narnia ''(The Magician's Nephew). * '''Dufflepud: Dufflepuds were once dwarves that were later turned to Monopods (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Dwarf: Dwarfs are classified as Sons of Earth and exist in at least two (and possibly more) varieties: Black Dwarfs and Red Dwarfs. Black Dwarfs wear black beards that are "as thick and hard as horsehair", while Red Dwarfs have hair "rather like a Fox's" (Prince Caspian). All documented dwarfs are male (except Clipsie, the daughter of the Chief Dufflepud, who was a dwarf before she became a Dufflepud) and live together in communities, although they occasionally mingle with and reproduce with human women. Consequently, it was possible for there to be females of dwarfish descent despite the lack of female dwarfs. Dwarfs were prolific smiths, miners, and carpenters. In battle, they are renowned as deadly archers and can walk all day and all night (The Last Battle). One Black Dwarf, Nikabrik, says that the White Witch was not an enemy to the Dwarfs (Prince Caspian), and indeed, there are "evil dwarfs" present among her horde at the sacrifice of Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Later in the chronology, nearly all of the Dwarfs adopt the mantra "the Dwarfs are for the Dwarfs" and kill anybody in their way, be they good or evil (The Last Battle). In the special edition of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), in the scene where Edmund is walking through Jadis' courtyard full of statues, there is a statue of female dwarf in the arms of her dwarf husband, also, according to recent interviews for Prince Caspian (Disney movie), female dwarfs will be portrayed in the movie. E * Eagle: Eagles were quick, keen hunters. Lewis writes that it is "a treat to watch their grace and ease", and that they have strange voices (The Last Battle). One notable Eagle was Farsight. * Earthman: Earthmen were gnomic natives of the land called Bism, which lies far beneath the surface of the Narnian earth. In The Silver Chair, the Lady of the Green Kirtle places the Earthmen under an enchantment and forces them to dig a tunnel to the surface of Narnia in preparation for an invasion. They vary greatly in their appearance; Lewis states that they are "of all sizes, from little gnomes barely a foot high to stately figures taller than men. All carried three-pronged spears in their hands, and all were dreadfully pale, and all stood as still as statues. Apart from that, they were very different; some had tails and others not, some wore great beards and others had very round, smooth faces, big as pumpkins. There were long, pointed noses, and long, soft noses like small trunks, and great blobby noses. Several had single horns in the middle of their foreheads". They also had different numbers of toes. * Eel: Eels were often hunted by the Marsh-wiggles in the Marshlands (The Silver Chair). * Efreet: Efreets were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Elephant: Elephants were among the largest animals in Narnia. The Talking Elephants shrink noticeably, however, when Aslan creates the Talking Beasts. The first He-Elephant was present at the First Council of Narnia, and his wife vainly takes great pride in the length of her nose (The Magician's Nephew). * Elk: Elks were loyal and noble ones to Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Two of them were mentioned when they came out of thr ground and gathered in the council after Narnia's creation (The Magician's Nephew). * Ettin: Two-headed giants from the northern land of Ettinsmoor. They are followers to the White Witch. F * Falcon: Lucy mentions how the Pevensies used falcons during their hunting parties back when they were kings and queens. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Faun: Fauns were woodland creatures with the legs of a goat and the upper body of a human. They characteristically had curly hair, small horns, and long tails. They enjoyed dancing and playing music, and their faces were simultaneously "mournful and merry". Female fauns are not mentioned, though Mr. Tumnus said that he had a father, which implies that he must have a mother. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Ferret: Ferrets are small mammals that gathered in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). * Fish: Fish that inhabit the Narnian waterways and seas include trout (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) and pavenders. A pavender was a rainbow-coloured, non-talking fish. The Pevensie children catch and eat pavenders on the island of Cair Paravel in Prince Caspian. The pavenders are also part of a centaur's breakfast for his "man-stomach" in The Silver Chair. * Fox: Foxes were wily, intelligent creatures. A Fox was present at the Christmas party where the White Witch turned the merry-makers into stone (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Another Fox bites Giant Wimbleweather when he treads on its tail (Prince Caspian). * Frog: Frogs were noble reptiles that were friends to the Marsh-wiggles (The Silver Chair). G * Gazelle: Gazelles were present at the creation of Narnia (The Magician's Nephew) * Ghoul: Ghouls were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). They were also part of the mythology of Calormen as creatures that lived among graves, such as the Tombs of the Ancient Kings outside Tashbaan (The Horse and His Boy). * Giant: Giants were tall, usually dim-witted humanoids in the world of Narnia. Many Giants lived in the lands that lay North of Narnia, including the stupid Giants of Ettinsmoor, who fight each other with stone hammers, and the Giants of Harfang that are smart, intelligent, and "kind people" to others that they meet. (The Silver Chair). There were also honourable giants such as the Buffins, who were "one of the most respected of all the giant families in Narnia. Not very clever, perhaps (I never knew a giant that was), but an old family. With traditions, you know." . Notable Giants include Rumblebuffin (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Wimbleweather (Prince Caspian), and Stonefoot (The Last Battle). A two-headed Giant named Pire was turned into a mountain (The Horse and His Boy). Female giants are often seen in The Silver Chair. The word for female giants are giantess. * Giraffe: Tall beasts that were first mentioned when they were called out of the ground (The Magician's Nephew). * Goat: Grazing beasts that enjoyed to graze in the fields when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). H * Half-Breed: Half-Breeds are beings that have been born from parents who are not of the same species. The sons and daughters of King Frank and Queen Helen married Dryads and Naiads and had children with them, from these came the Archenlanders and later the Calormenes. * Hag: Hags are followers of The White Witch who help bind Aslan to the Stone Table in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. They appear extremely loyal to the Witch. * Hamadryad: Cousins of Dryads * Hare: One of the Old Narnians Caspian is first introduced to is a Hare called Camillo (Prince Caspian). Jewel the Unicorn tells Jill about the legendary Hare Moonwood of old (The Last Battle). * Hedgehog: Hedgehogs were a species that lived in Narnia. They were normal country folk. * Hippopotamuses: Hippos were called out of the ground by Aslan during Narnia's Creation "(The Magician's Nephew)". They were seen in Aslan's Army, in the anime adaptation of the The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, in wide shots, with two being most notable in the First Battle of Beruna. They also a part of the Old Narnians and fight against the Telmarine army. * Horror: Horrors are followers of the White Witch. No further description is ever given of them. * Horse: Talking Horses only allow people to ride them during desperate times, such as war. The Calormenes sometimes capture Narnian foals who consequently grow up in Calormen and live there in slavery. Several Horses, including Bree and Hwin, manage to escape (The Horse and His Boy). When the Calormenes invade Narnia, they force grown Talking Horses to do work for them. The Dwarfs shoot the last Horses in Narnia (The Last Battle). * Hummingbird: Tiny birds that were humming happily when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). * Hyena: Hyenas are followers and vicious fighters of the White Witch's army I * Incubus: Incubi are followers of the White Witch * Insect: The only varieties of insect mentioned in the series are bees, grasshoppers, mosquitoes, and butterflies. This is probably because the author, C. S. Lewis, was not fond of insects. J * Jackal: Feral desert canine; Some were mentioned as living near the Tombs of the Ancient Kings, near Tashbaan (The Horse and his Boy). * Jackdaw: A black and bluish crow-like bird. A Jackdaw made the first joke in Narnia. Aslan the Lion consequently told the bird: "You have not made the first joke; you have only been the first joke." Jackdaws were present at the coronation of Frank I (The Magician's Nephew). * Jaguar: K * Kangaroo: A Kangaroo was one of the stone statues in the castle of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Kingfisher: A kingfisher is mentioned in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Kraken: In The Voyage of the Dawn Treader the Kraken is said to be one of the three most dangerous sea creatures in Narnia. The others are the squid and the sea serpent. L * Lamb: At one point, Aslan the Lion symbolically transforms into a Lamb (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). A lamb asks some searching questions of Shift the Ape. (The Last Battle) * Leopard: Leopards had the honor of bearing Aslan's crown and scepter (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Lion: Talking Lions were among the most respected creatures in Narnia. Aslan, creator and ruler of Narnia, was a Lion. At one point, a Talking Lion becomes boastful when Aslan refers to the two of them as "Us Lions", only to have Aslan quickly chasten him (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Hunters seek out non-talking Lions, presumably for sport (The Last Battle). * Lizard: A lizard was seen among the crowd during Aslan's sacrifice. M * Maenad: are followers of Bacchus, and are described as "wild, madcap young girls". They are physically identical to human girls, and are not proper nymphs, such as Dryads and Naiads (Prince Caspian). * Magpie: Two magpies were present when Shasta arrived to Narnia (The Horse and His Boy). * Mallard: Also known as "wild duck"; mentioned in the giant's cookbook (The Silver Chair). * Man-Headed Bull: There is a follower of Aslan who is described as a "bull with a man's head", who openly defies the White Witch's claim that Edmund's blood is her property (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Marsh-wiggle: Marshwiggles were strange creatures who lived in marshes. One of the Marshwiggles, who was called Puddleglum, had a "long thin face with rather sunken cheeks, a tightly shut mouth, a sharp nose, and no beard. He was wearing a high, pointed hat like a steeple, with an enormously wide flat brim. The hair, if it could be called hair, which hung over his large ears was greeny-grey, and each lock was flat rather than round, so that they were like tiny reeds". He also had "very long legs and arms, so that although his body was not much bigger than a dwarf's, he would be taller than most men when he stood up. The fingers of his hands were webbed like a frog's, and so were his bare feet which dangled in the muddy water. He was dressed in earth-coloured clothes that hung loose about him". Marshwiggles were solitary creatures and lived in separate wigwams. They smoked tobacco, drank a presumably alcoholic substance, and ate eels (The Silver Chair). * Merpeople: Merpeople were half human and half fish. They sung at the coronation of the four Pevensie children (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Merpeople can thus breathe both air and water, unlike the more humanoid but completely aquatic Sea People. * Minotaur: Minotaurs had the head of a bull and the body of a man. They were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Mole: Talking Moles were diggers and gardeners. During the reign of the Pevensie children, the chief mole Lilygloves planted an orchard of apples of which the Pevensies partake hundreds of years later. In Prince Caspian, the Moles are keen to propose digging entrenchments for no particular reason. Later in the same book, Clodsley Shovel and his Moles dig up turf for the tree people to eat. * Monopod: Monopods resemble Dwarfs, although "each body had a single thick leg right under it (not to one side like the leg of a one-legged man) and at the end of it, a single enormous foot - a broad-toed foot with the toes curling up a little" (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). They used their foot as a boat and rowed themselves around with paddles. They were all extremely stupid and follow the word of their Chief to the letter. * Mouse: Talking Mice do not appear in Narnia until after a group of friendly Mice chew the bonds from Aslan as he lies on the Stone Table. The Talking Mice, including Reepicheep and Peepiceek, were larger than normal Mice. They were loyal, brave, and noble creatures, and excellent with swords (Prince Caspian). O * Ogre: Ogres were followers of the White Witch. Lewis writes that they have "monstrous teeth" (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Orkny: Orknies were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Otter: Otters were aquatic mammals that hunt for trout in lakes or rivers. Two were mentioned when they came out of the ground after Narnia' creation (The Magician's Nephew). * Owl: A He-Owl was present at the first Council of Narnia (The Magician's Nephew). The birds gather in a Parliament of Owls when important matters arise (The Silver Chair). This is a piece of wit on the part of Lewis, as any group of Owls in nature is called a "parliament". P * Panther: Panthers are mentioned as troops in the Narnian army during the siege at Anvard in The Horse and His Boy. A panther also is mentioned in aiding the dwarfs and moles in getting Eustace, Jill, Puddleglum, Rilian, and the horses out from underground in The Silver Chair. Panthers are shown as part of the Old Narnians where they fight with Prince Caspian in the Disney movie adaption of the book. * Pavender: Beautiful rainbow colored fish that lived in the Narnian seas (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Peacock: Peacock feathers decorated the West Wall of the Great Hall in Cair Paravel (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), and Peacock was one of the dishes served at feasts in Cair Paravel (The Silver Chair). * Pegasus: One horse named Strawberry transformed into a Pegasus when he got the power of speech (The Magician's Nephew). * Pelican: Was mentioned as a member of Aslan's army. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) * Phoenix: A Phoenix resided in the apple orchard on a green hill in the Western Wilds. It was "larger than an eagle, its breast saffron, its head crested with scarlet, and its tail purple" (The Magician's Nephew). * Pig: Dumb beasts that were hunted by the Northern giants and added as portions in the Autumn's Feast (The Silver Chair). * Porcupine: Spiky beasts that intelligent and wise during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). R * Rabbit: Rabbits and hares are mentioned throughout the Narnian stories. Camillo the hare serves as their representative in Prince Caspian. * Raccoon: Selfish thieves that were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Rat: Hairless rodents that were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Raven: Of the seven who sit at the First Council of Narnia, two of them were Ravens (The Magician's Nephew). Another Raven called Sallowpad later provided advice on the best route from Calormen to Archenland (The Horse and His Boy). * Reindeer: Reindeer are shown pulling both Father Christmas's and the Witch's sleds in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *'Rhinoceros': Rhinoceros were seen in Aslan's Army, in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney), in wide shots, with two being most notable in the First Battle of Beruna. One charged into the White Witch's Army with the Narnian Commander Oreius, to stop the White Witch herself. The Rhino fell during his charge, and may have been killed by the Ankle Slicers, as he was not seen again. However, Lucy's gift might have been able to save him. The other Rhino's fate is unknown, though chances are it survived due to Aslan arriving with reinforcements. Four were seen when they began to charge into battle, and later, when Aslan and his reinforcements arrived, one Rhino is seen among them. In a three-second extended edition scene of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, a rhino bashed a minotaur, when it took down a centaur and a minoboar who was about to finish off a faun. Also, when Edmund is in the White Witch's courtyard looking around, you can see the stone statue of a Rhinoceros. * Robin: A robin was portrayed as having intelligence and understanding speech when it leads the Pevensie children to Mr Beaver, though it shows no sign of having the ability to speak itself, According to Peter, robins are always good in stories, thus gaining the trust of the Pevensie children. As far as we know there has not been a bad robin in all of Narnia (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). S * Salamander: In The Silver Chair, there were salamanders that lived far beneath the Narnian earth. They were "too white-hot to look at. But they are most like small dragons. They speak to us out of the fire. They are wonderfully clever with their tongues: very witty and eloquent". * Satyr: Satyrs were woodland folk who were part human and part goat. They were similar to fauns, except that they were wilder and had reddish fur, longer horns, and more goat-like characteristics (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Sea Horse: The Sea People ride the ocean depths on giant Sea Horses, it is not specified to what extent which they resemble their earthly counterparts (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Sea Serpent: A Sea Serpent attacked the ship in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The head of the Serpent was said to be "all greens and vermilions with purple blotches - except where shell fish clung to it - and shaped rather like a horse's, though without ears. It had enormous eyes, eyes made for staring through the dark depths of the ocean, and a gaping mouth filled with double rows of sharp fish-like teeth. It came up on what they first took to be a huge neck, but as more and more of it emerged everyone knew that this was not its neck but its body ... " * Serpent: The Lady of the Green Kirtle could transfrom into a poisonous green snake. * Sheep: Sheep were grazing animals that gathered around the council of Aslan to be announced by Aslan's speech (The Magician's Nephew). * Silvan: Silvans were tree spirits, although Lewis does not tell the reader whether they are distinct from the dryads and hamadryads. Silvan means "related to trees". * Skunk: Skunks were loyal and noble beasts that fought in Caspian's side during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). * Squid: A squid was mentioned as a beast that lived in the Narnian Sea. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) * Squirrel: In Prince Caspian, Pattertwig the Squirrel acts as a messenger as he can travel "nearly everywhere without setting foot to ground". It is bad manners among Squirrels to watch where another Squirrel keeps his store of nuts. * Stag: The White Stag could grant wishes to the person who caught him (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). A Talking Stag was captured and eaten by wicked Giants (The Silver Chair). * Stork: Tall-legged birds that came out of the ground and gathered in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). T * Tapir: Tapirs were mentioned as one of the animals debating about what to do with Uncle Andrew Ketterley in The Magician's Nephew. * Toadstool People: Toadstool People are followers to the White Witch in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Troll: Evil followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). U * Unicorn: Unicorns were noble white horse-like creatures with a single indigo horn on their foreheads. They used their horns in battle, and may be ridden when necessary. They were portrayed as white horses with a horn in in Pauline Baynes's original illustrations for The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. In her illustrations for The Last Battle, however, they were portrayed in a more traditional manner with goat-like beards, cloven hooves, and lionesque tails. Jewel the Unicorn was present during the last moments of Narnia. In the film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), Peter rides a white Unicorn into battle. V * Vulture: Vultures were present among the horde of the White Witch at the sacrifice of Aslan. W * Warthog: There was a Warthog present at the creation of Narnia. It was one of a group of kind-hearted creatures who kept Andrew Ketterley the human as a pet, although at first it thought that he was a tree (The Magician's Nephew). * Water Rat: A Water Rat was employed by the Calormenes to operate a small punt with a pole when they begin felling the Narnian trees (The Last Battle). * Weasel: Weasels were noble and loyal ones that joined the Old Narnians during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). Two were mentioned when they gathered in the coronation when Frank I and Helen became king and queen (The Magician's Nephew). * Werewolf: In the book series, werewolves don't take form under the full moon. A werewolf was always depicted as a "wolf's head and man's body". One of them states: "I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies." (Prince Caspian). * Whale: Whales are mentioned being seen by the crew of the Dawn Treader near Dark Island in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Wolf: Wolves worked for the White Witch and were called the Secret Police. Their leader was a grey wolf called Maugrim. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Woose: Wooses are followers of the White Witch. * Wraith: Wraiths are followers of the White Witch. Y * Yak: Mentioned when they were called out of the ground when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). Z * Zebra: Zebras were intelligent and peaceful animals that called out from the ground and later seen in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). In an illustration of "(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)" a zebra is riden by a Satyr. Illustrations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in The Magician's Nephew but can be seen in the original ink illustrations by Pauline Baynes include Camel, Chicken, Cobra, Duck, Ferret, Frog, Gazelle, Giraffe, Goat, Hippoptamus, Moose, Otter, Shrew, Skunk, Stork, Raccoon, Rat, Weasel, and Zebra. Also, here are some of the other creatures below: * Crow-Footed Goblin: A creature is shown in the picture of Aslan's sacrifice that looks like a goblin with crow feet. * Winged Bull: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, there is a bull with dragon-like wings and it fights in Aslan's army. * Minotaur/Centaur Creatures: In two illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, In Aslan's camp, the bull with the man's face appears as more of a minotaur like creature with possibly a centaur like frame and in the Witch's courtyard, when Aslan frees the statues back into Narnians, there is a centaur creature with bull's horns. * Vulture/Dragon/Man Monster: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, a faun fights an odd sort of monster from the White Witch's army. It has the body and stature of a man, but has the head of a vulture and the hind legs and tail of a dragon, may be an inspiration on the physical appearance of the character Tash. Adaptations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in Lewis' books but that appear in film or game adaptations of The Chronicles of Narnia include the following: Animated Adaptation * Armed Slug-like Creatures: Slug-like creatures that fight in White Witch's Army. * Eagle-Headed People: These eagle-like creatures are noble and loyal ones that fight in Aslan's Army. One is seen as a stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. * Moose: Seen in Aslan's Army * Jaguars: Fast, strong, and loyal creatures that fight in Aslan's Army. * Kirin: A stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. It is freed by Aslan. * One-Horned Tigers: Tigers that have horns on their foreheads that fight in Aslan's Army. * Pig People: Humanoid Pig-like creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Porcupine-like Creatures: Fight in the White Witch's Army. * Purple Iguana: An iguana-like creature that is the member of the Witch's army. It was battling a Unicorn before it was turned to stone by the White Witch. * Sasquatch-like creature: Hairy creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Winged Tigers: Tigers with eagle-like wings that fight in Aslan's Army. One is a stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. BBC miniseries Adaptations * Barbarians: Humanoid People that are loyal, fight in Aslan's Army. * Bat Women: Evil bat-like creatures that have appearance of women. They fight in the White Witch's Army. * Cockatrices: Legendary creatures that are part-rooster, part-dragon. Unlike the ones that most people see as dangerous mythical beasts, these ones are kind and gentle ones that fight in Aslan's Army. * Dark Samurais: Evil Samurai-like people that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Jungle Tribe People: They are tall, intelligent, peaceful, and kind natives that fight in Caspian X's Army. * Lichs: Undead creatures or spirits that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Lizard People: Short lizard-like creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Winged Panthers: Fight in Aslan's Army. Disney Movie Adaptations * Ankle Slicers: Small creatures that are parrot-like and these creatures fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Cheetahs: Are fast, intelligent, and peaceful creatures that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), these creatures fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. * Cyclopes: One-eyed creatures that are 10 feet tall, fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), they fight with the Old Narnians against the Telmarine army. They were also seen in the Anime Adaptation of both "(The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)", and "(Prince Caspian)", but some Cyclopes fight alongside the Pevensies. * Goblins: Ugly dimwitted creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Gorillas: Are strong, intelligent apes that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). They also appear in the anime adaptation of "(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)". * Gryphon: Magnificent creatures, part-eagle and part-lion with large ears. They fight alongside the Pevensies in both LWW and PC. One also appear in the BBC miniseries. They also appeared in the anime adaptation of both "(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)" and "(Prince Caspian) * Harpies: Flying bat-like creatures that are part of the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Jaguars: Fast, strong, and loyal creatures that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), they are part of the Old Narnians that fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. * Minoboars: Part-Man, Part-Boar that are part of the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Polar Bears: Are large white bears that carry the White Witch's Carrier where they are part of the White Witch's Army in (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Tigers: Tigers are orange colored cats with black stripes that fight in Caspian's Army, (Prince Caspian). They also fight in the side of good in both anime adaptations of "(LWW), and "(PC)". * '''White Tigers': White Tigers are white colored cats with black stripes that fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In concept art for the Disney version of LWW, some unused creatures include Naiad, Sprite, Toadstool People, Gorgon, Succubus, Manticore, Rhinotaur, and an Evil Dryad. Tezuka/Anime Adaptations *'Kappas': are Type of Semiaquatic Creatures based on the Yo-Kai Legend "Kappa" that fight in Aslan's Army, "(The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)". In "(Prince Caspian), they are part of the Old Narnians that fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. *'Nine-tailed Foxes': Nine-tailed foxes are japanese foxes with nine tails that fight in Aslan's Army, "(The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)". In "(Prince Caspian), they are part of the Old Narnians that fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. *'Onis': are Demons that are 10 feet tall, fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Namahages': are violent creatures with swords that fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Minolizards': are tall lizard-like creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In "(Prince Caspian)", they become part of the Old Narnians, and fight against the Telmarine army. *'Kamikiris': Bird beaked creatures with scissor like hands that fight in the White Witch's Army(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), they were responsible for cutting a Giraffe's legs. *'Onibabas': Hag-like creatures with large claws, that fight in the White Witch's Army(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Akanames': are dimwitted goblin like creatures with long tongues, that fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Human faced Dogs': are dogs with Human faces similar to the japanese urban legend Jimmenken that fight White Witch's Army(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Pigmen': Humanoid pig creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army(The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Imps': Small lizard-like creatures that are parrot-like and these creatures fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Wind Spirits': Wind Spirits are female Ghost like Spirits that fight in Aslan's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). *'Yuki Onnas': Female kind, and intelligent people that fight in Caspian's Army, against the Telmarines (Prince Caspian). *'Tengus': are humaniod winged Creatures that are inspired by the Yo-Kai Tengu, but instead of long noses, Narnian Tengus have Bird-Like Beaks. In "(Prince Caspian)", they are part of the Old Narnians that fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. *'Umibozū': They are Giant water Blobs with large glowing eyes that fight on the side of good "(Prince Caspian)". General The Talking Beasts of Narnia are considered to be the main race. Although there are other races that came through the various chinks between our world and theirs, (including Telmarines, Calormenes, and those from Charn) this is the main Narnian race. Although the Talking Beasts are to be the possessors of Narnia, they are however not to rule over it. A Son of Adam is to be ruler over the land. Talking Beasts are not intertwined with the Dumb Beasts but instead realise that they are far different than their cousins. Mentioned Races *Badgers *Beavers *Horses *Lions *Mice *Owls *Wolves Notable Instances There are some instances in which the originality of the beasts was changed, as well as some confusing statements. The Talking Mice were not made to be Talking Beasts at first. However in the Narnian year, 1000 after Aslan had been sacrificed on the Stone Table the mice showed an act of kindness to Aslan by gnawing the ropes that held him to the Stone Table, and were gifted with speech. This is mentioned while Aslan gifts Reepicheep with the gift of speech, after the Second Battle of Beruna, but occurs just before the First Battle of Beruna. One confusing statement might be that the Hermit of the Marsh called the Talking Horses, Bree and Hwin his cousins. He had yet to explain. Mythological Variances There are many Mythological animals which were either a modified animal, a new animal, or a combination of Animals. These ones include: * Pegasus (Flying Horses) * Unicorn (One horn on its forehead) * Centaur (Half-Human, Half-Horse) * Gryphon (Half-Eagle, Half-Lion) * Rhinotaur (Part-Man, Part-Rhinoceros) * Minotaur (Part-Man, Part-Bull) * Satyr (Part-Man, Part-Goat) * Minoboar (Part-Man, Part-Boar) * Faun (Half-Human, Half-Goat) * Marshwiggle (Half-Human, Half-Frog) * Man-Headed Bull (Half-Human, Half-Bull) * Cockatrice (Half-Rooster, Half-Dragon) * Manticore (Part-Man, Part-Lion, Part-Scorpion) * Kirin (Half-Tiger, Half-Dragon, Half-Boar) * Eagle-Headed People (Half-Eagle, Half-Man) * Harpy (Part-Man, Half-Bat) * Lizard People (Part-Man, Half-Lizard) * Salamander (Large Lizard) * One-Horned Tiger (Tiger with a horn on its forehead) * Winged Tiger (Tiger with eagle wings) * Sea Serpent (Extra-Large Size, 1 eye) * Winged Panther (Panther with eagle wings) * Sea People (Half-Human, Half-Fish) * Werewolf (Part-Man, Part-Wolf) *